


[Podfic] Salami, Tomato, and Mayo on Rye

by ofjustimagine



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demons, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sandwiches, Store Owners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 15:50, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:A desperate patron comes into the shop looking for help after he picks up one of Hardison's terrible bargain books. Hardison feels obligated to help, Eliot thinks the man should be left to clean up his own mess, and Parker just wants something to eat.





	[Podfic] Salami, Tomato, and Mayo on Rye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salami, Tomato, and Mayo on Rye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880176) by [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2KA1H7K)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2v18E7v)  


#### Reader's Notes:

I'd been looking for an excuse to record some Leverage podfic, and Podfic Bingo seemed like as good of an excuse as any! Thanks to Leen for the blanket permission and the years of friendship and jokes about Ja Rule. Thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the squares "echo effect" and "lower pitch effect". It was my first time really playing around with both of those effects, so let me know if there are adjustments I need to make for the future!


End file.
